User talk:Ochrogaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pig page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Uh... Okay? so i herd u liek 00:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, I see you've been helping out a lot with infoboxes, so here's a few tips. First off, make sure the infobox is always the first thing on the page. This means putting the template before the text and other templates (like imageneeded). In Visual Mode you can just drag and drop the green puzzle piece, and in Source you can cut and paste the template to the top of the page. Second, it looks like you've been having trouble with images. Don't worry, the images are a bit confusing anyway. You'll need to go into source mode to get this one done. When in source mode, go to the template's code, and add |image = and |imagewidth = to the code. It should look something like this: Once you've gotten here, add your photo using the add photo button right after |image =. Now, you'll need to delete the brackets from either side of the image, otherwise the image won't show up right. Lastly, put in a number for the imagewidth. 150 is usually a good width, if the image looks to big with that try 125 or 100. If the end result looks somewhat like this, then you're all set! Use Preview to make sure everything looks good, and publish the edit! One last thing: There's no need to comment on every page about how you're about to improve the page. Actions speak louder than words. Hope all this helps! User:Psychicken17 (talk) 14:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Here's a video guide I made. If you're uploading the image, make sure you choose upload instead of find, of course. Your images DON'T steal from the other Scribblenauts Wiki. I can tell that's where your images are from because of the shadow and the blue backgrounds. We don't steal content from competing wikis, even if they are almost abandoned. Besides, those are Super Scribblenauts images, we're updating everything to Unlimited right now. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 13:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Stubs We don't use the stub template on this wiki. We use the Incomplete template, to show if an article is missing things like an infobox, and the Imageneeded template if the page needs an picture. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 14:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Animal Jam So I was noticing this wiki, and then I noticed that you had an account on this wiki too! (talk) 13:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Animals Glad your editing the animals, those articles are very short and need a lot of content. Glad to have you on the team. ;) RhythmWalker (talk) 01:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Look I saw your message to the anonymous wiki editor, and I don't approve. For one thing, there are no more anonymous editors on this wiki, so the message wouldn't have reached them anyway. Secondly, I had already warned him, twice, there was no need for you to intervene. You're just minimodding, which is giving warnings and acting like a moderator when you aren't one. Minimodding is frowned upon, don't do it again, you may face a temporary ban. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Anonymous editors. Read this article. Basically, due to child protection laws, all wikia editors must be over the age of 13. All of the registered accounts were already over 13 (unless someone lied about their age), so everyone who made an account is unaffected. However, anonymous editors could be of any age, and could therefore be under 13, which isn't allowed, so anonymous editing was disabled across most wikis, including ours. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ranks There are 3 basic ranks on wikis: rollbacks, administrators, and bureaucrats. Rollbacks are basically anti-vandalism users that have the ability to roll back a page to the last user that edited it. So if a user vandalizes a page multiple times and undo doesn't work, a rollback could just undo all the edits by that user to restore the page. Administrators are higher ranking. They have the ability to block users, delete pages, change the protection levels of pages, and modify the wiki behind the scenes (like the wiki's background and color scheme). Bureaucrats have all the powers of an administrator, but they are able to change the ranks of other users, to make new administrators and the like. Additionally, bureaucrats cannot have their rank removed, unlike the other ranks. I have all 3 of the ranks, in case you're wondering. Hope this clears things up. --User:Psychicken17 (talk) 01:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Your Knowledge of Animals Are you reading books about animals or searching about them in the internet? You know a lot of the things that others don't. RhythmWalker (talk) 01:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) We, You, They, Hey, and Me Thanks for killing me! Do you like snakes on this wikia